A Fantasy's Legend
by Momentary Dead King
Summary: Rose looks up to the sky, knowing that her life is about to end, only to find herself on the white sand beach of Besaid, Spira. Soon, it seems like the people around her knows that she has a deeper connection to Sin than Rose realizes. *LoD/FFX* Chap 3 up
1. Taken away from Death Where am I?

A Fantasy's Legend

By: Momentary Dead King

Disclaimer(s) The Legend of Dragoon and Final Fantasy X belong to their respective owners (whose names escape me at the moment….^.^?) I don't own any of this, so don't sue me!

A.N.: Ok…..This is my first FF crossover fic! Um, I hope you enjoy reading & all that good stuff.

**Warning:** Basically, this will begin at the start of the FFX storyline, so this _will_ contain major spoilers for FFX and minor spoilers for LoD, so don't say I didn't warn you.

Oh, and this is going to be in Rose's POV, unless I state otherwise.

~~~~~~

"Uhh……" The sun was shining in my eyes as I look up to the sky. It was clearly blue and cloudless. I try to get up, but my body feels so sore. The last thing I remember is that I was on The Moon That Never Sets, in the arms of my love, Zieg, ready to die. Now, I'm in a white sand beach. I flutter my eyes to shield the sun's rays as I hear voices calling……

"Hello? Are you Alive? HELLOOOOOO!!!!"

"Will you shut up?!?" I replied.

"Oh…..um, are you ok?" The blond one with the weird looking blue and yellow outfit asked. "Ya, what he said." The one with the red hair said. "What the Hell…. Where am I?" The one with the red hair looked worried. "Oy….Sin must've really got this one hard, eh?" he said to the blond boy. "Yeah…." He replied quietly. "Sin?" I whispered. They look at each other for a couple of seconds and then looked back at me.

"I'm sorry! Where are our manners! My name is Wakka." Said the red head. He points to the blond boy. "This is Tidus!" Tidus waves at me. "You see the both of you were victims of Sin. He leaves a toxin in his victims, which has various results, including memory loss." Wakka explained, or at least tried to, because I didn't know what the Hell he was talking about. Wakka then points back, to which there are 4 men standing in the same clothes as his. "This is my Blitzball team, The Besaid Aurochs!" I just sat there and nodded, not knowing what to say. The blond boy looks back at me and asks "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Rose." I reply flatly. "Rose…." He mutters under his breath. Wakka returns his attention to me and says "We should be heading back to the village, it's getting dark. You two can stay with us tonight." "Thank you." I replied quietly. 

As we walked of the beach, Tidus grabs my arms and stops me. "What do you want?" I asked. He looks to the sand as says "Listen, I don't know what's going around here, but I know that I'm not from here." He says. I listen intently as he continues. "My home, Zanarkand, is said to be in ruins for 1000 years, except I was just there before I found myself laying in the water. I don't think you're from here either, from the way you reacted when we mentioned Sin." He states. I stand there quietly, to let it all sink in. "What is place called?" I asked. "You mean the planet? This is Spira, or at least that's what Wakka says."

That confirmed it. I have no clue what's going on, but by the looks of things, neither does Tidus.

"Anyway, we better follow Wakka before we get lost." He says. Before I could reply, he grabs me and starts running. This caught me off guard because he was a fast runner. It was hard to keep my balance running with him. 

On the way, we were stopped and attacked by a wolf looking creature. Before I could attack, Wakka stopped me. "Whoa!!! Stop, Rose! He's a friend!" Wakka shouted. I stop and look at this thing. Wakka walks up to it and says "Ok, this is Kimarhi Ronso." I look at this thing and he stands there, like a statue. He just followed us, his expression never changing.

Soon, we arrived at this small, homely village. There was several tents and a huge temple in the back of the village. People were gathering around the temple, waiting for something to happen. Wakka walks up to a woman with long, dark hair and a rather revealing black outfit. I don't know how her breast don't fall out of that every five seconds. She looks our way, with stoic, cold eyes. Wakka smiles nervously. "This" he points to the woman "is Lulu. One of the summoner's guardians." 

"Summoner?" Tidus and I said at the same time. Lulu looks towards Wakka and he laughs. "Oops. I guess I forgot about Sin's toxin. Sorry." Lulu rolls her eyes as She turns to me and studies me. "Yes?" I asked her as she examined me. She says nothing and looks towards Tidus. 

This was all so new. I didn't know what to say or do, so I kept quiet as Wakka explained about Sin being their punishment for their sins (something about "Machina" was mentioned but I didn't understand), about how he, Lulu, and Kimarhi were the summoner's guardians, & how the summoner(s) were suppose to stop this thing with their "Aeons", monsters or spirits(whatever there're called) that protect people and fight Sin.

Before Wakka could finish, Lulu cut him off. "Wakka, we have to go." She stated. "He looks towards us and says "We have to go to the temple to take care of some business, but the two of you can wait in the temple." He says. He looks towards Lulu for the ok. "Fine. As long as they don't interrupt anything." She replies.

We walk into the temple and chanting can be heard. Wakka walks up to me and whispers "This is the Hymn of the Fayth, the spirits that died to protect us from Sin." I look at all the statues as I hear a thud. I look to see Tidus on the floor with Kimarhi blocking the stairway.

"Listen, unless you're a guardian, you can't come into the Cloister of Trials. Just wait for us here." With that he, Lulu, and Kimarhi go down the elevator.

When the Elevator comes back up, Tidus immediately gets on it. "Come on Rose!" I sigh as I walk up the stairs. "Didn't they say to wait for them here?" I asked, annoyed by his nosiness. "Do you want to be left out of the dark?" he asked. As I opened my mouth to answer, I felt somebody push me into the elevator. I turn around to see a man and a woman, smirking. "So, you're Yuna's new guardians, huh?" She asked with a snotty tone in her voice. "Listen, I don't know who you're talking about, but touch me again, and I'll have your ass hanging off"- 

I was cut off as the elevator went down. "Who was _that_?" I asked. Tidus shrugs. "I have no clue, but we have more important things to worry about." He said as I examined the new surroundings. Little spheres are glowing in different places. "If I didn't know better, I'd say this was a puzzle." I whisper to myself. It turns out that I was right. Soon, we reunited with the others, who explained why we couldn't be down there. "She could be excommunicated if non-guardians are down here." Tidus was about to explain himself but a blinding light stopped him. A young woman stepped out of the room, looking like she went to Hell and back. She breaths heavily as she looks at us and says "I have become…..a summoner." She loses her balance but Kimarhi is there to catch her. As she regains her balance, she walks to Tidus and they introduce themselves to each other. 

She then walks up to me and introduces herself. "My name is Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska." She bows politely and extends her hand. I shake her hand. "I am Rose." I say curtly. She looks up and stares. "I'm sorry!" she quickly replied. "You're really beautiful." She says earnestly. "Thank You." I replied. I was caught off guard by that compliment, I guess I'm not used to it.

"Listen, ya, I think we should go get some sleep." He says while he's yarning. "It's too early!" Tidus complains. He looks towards Yuna and says "Why don't we go outside and talk?" Yuna blushes and looks towards her guardians. "If you don't mind…." Kimarhi & Lulu said nothing, which gave them the ok. They leave the temple with the rest of us following them.

At the Inn, I lay in my bed, unable to sleep. All I could think about was Endiness. Home. Zieg. I wondered how I was going to get back home, if it was even possible. To know that there is existence beside Endiness was mind blowing. I close my eyes, hoping the next day would bring more answers than questions.    


	2. A Matron? Who am I to these people?

A Fantasy's Legend

Chapter 2

Disclaimer(s): You know I don't own this.

~~~~~~

"She can't be the _Matron_, can she?"

A sound of a cold voice woke me. I walk towards the entrance of the Inn to see Lulu and Wakka standing by a big bonfire in the center of town. Lulu looked somewhat worried, while Wakka looked clueless, as always.

"I mean, she does fit the bill. Long black hair, dark features…, but I don't want to jump to conclusions, ya? Said Wakka. Lulu sighed and whispers "I guess we have to wait and see." "Ya" Wakka agreed. They went their separate ways and they left me even more confused. They _know_ me? Who am I to them? I go back to bed and try to sleep it off.

"Hey! Wake up!"

A voice shouted. I grunt as I try to get up. "You ok?" I turn to see Tidus ask. "I'm a little sore." I say quietly. Wakka walks in, with two swords, one aqua blue and one sliver. He goes and hands the aqua blue sword to Tidus. "This is the Brotherhood, the sword I gave to my brother, Chappu." Wakka said. "And where is your bro?" Tidus asked. "…..He died in battle." Wakka states quietly. "Oh, I'm sorry." Tidus says. 

I stay silent as he walks over to me with the silver sword. Up close, I recognized it. It was _my_ sword! "Here. I found this next to you at the beach." It felt so right, to be with my sword. "So, I guess you're good at swordsmanship, ya? That sword was heavy!" Wakka exclaims. Yuna walks in and sees us. "Good Morning, everybody." She says with doing the little religion bow, whatever they call it. 

"It's time to go." Lulu says from the back of the room. I turned, not knowing she was even in the room. "So to Luca, it is." Wakka states. "Luca?" Tidus and I ask. Lulu rolls her eyes. "You two really are clueless." She states. Her "Higher-than-Thou" attitude is really starting to piss me off, but I stay calm. I hold my sword close because it's the only thing I have. 

On the way to Luca, we made a stop at Kilika, a town that's practically destroyed by an attack by Sin. Bascially, we helped to rebuild, took Yuna to the temple so she could get her next Aeon, and packed some stuff. Nothing of importance, in my opinion.

Back on the ship (the S.S. Liki, I think.) I sat in the back of the ship, looking at the clear sky. "So. You're lost." I look next to me, to see Lulu. She looks to the sky, as if, she too, was looking for answers like me. She's so stoic and cold. Maybe she's not as bad as I thought. She takes out a small locket. Inside, there was a small picture of a redheaded man. He sorta looks like Wakka, but shorter. Lulu stares at the picture, with mourn in her eyes. "We were engaged. He went of so fast, I didn't get to say goodbye." She whispers. "That's Chappu." I state. She nods her head. I sympathized with her. "Do you know how it feels? To lose someone you wanted to spend your life with?" She asked. I lower my head. That brought back too many memories, somethings I just didn't want to remember right now. "Yes" I stated quietly, almost to myself. She leaves without saying another word. I look to the sky, whispering "Yes, I do know. More than you'll ever know."

I feel the ship stop. I stand, to see a huge building. Walking off the ship, I see a crowd of people. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I quickly turn around to see Wakka. "Don't do that." I state. He sheepishly smiles and apologizes. "You see, this is Luca, the Blitzball capital of Spira, ya!" he exclaims. All of us followed Wakka into the stadium, where the rest of his team is waiting. In the locker room, he announces that this would be his last Blitzball game before becoming a full time guardian. Yuna runs into the room and goes to Tidus. She whispers something to him and his face lights up. "You mean Auron is here!?!" he says to Yuna. "Yes, and I think we should go look for him." Without another thought, they both run of the room. This guy must be important for them to react like that, but whatever.

This room is too small for my liking, so I excuse myself to go into the seats of the stadium. 

I went to the top balcony. It was empty. So perfect. I could feel the light breeze hit me, it felt so clean. I look at the sphere at the middle of the arena. It was getting filled up with water. The fact that people can go underwater and not die within minutes was mind boggling to me. Are they that advanced?

From the corner of my eye, I see someone. I can't see their face, but all I can see is a red trench coat and a large bottle hanging off their side. I hear foot steps walking up to me. I hold the handle to my sword, ready to battle if need be. "Matron Rose…" a voice whispers to me. I turn, readying my sword. I look to see a tall, rugged looking man. He holds a huge blade on his shoulders, as if he couldn't hold it on his own strength. He holds his left arm on his sleeve, like a broken warrior. His glasses and one eyes shows that he's gone though many battles. He stares at me, like he sees a ghost. He comes closer to me. I prepare myself. He puts his blade down and continues staring. "What?" I ask. He says nothing. He gets on one knee and grabs my hand softly. He kisses my hand and looking into my eyes, he says "Beautiful. Just like Zieg described."

My blood stopped cold. "How do you know…..?" My mind was spinning with so many questions. He stands and smirks at me. "What do you know about Zieg?" I nearly screamed as I positioned myself into fighting stance. He continues smirking. "Always ready to go. I can see why Zieg fell in love with you. Rose." He states in a matter-of-factly tone. "Whip Smack!" I hissed as I attacked him. I could tell that this caught him off guard, because he barely dodged the attack. I cut him, but the jacket guarded him from any major damage. He smiles at me, as if he knew I was going to attack. "Who are you to say that! You don't know me. Don't begin to even assume you know me!" I shouted at him. He picked up his blade and looked at me. "So you want to play?" He asked playfully. I was at the point of murder. Before I could attack, the sound of screaming filled the air. Monsters were attacking people. "What the Hell?" I asked myself. What is this world?!?

The man pulls me close to him. "I'm sorry, but we need to go." He states flatly. "WE? Who's 'we'"? I asked, trying to pull away from him. He picks me up and holds me in his arms. Without another word, he begins jumping downward from balcony to balcony. In his arms, I felt safe. Like I would with Zieg. It was then that I realized that this man, whoever he was, is going to play a very big part in my life, or what's left of it.

When we reach the floor, he puts me down. He walks over to the large monster. He laughs, as if this was just child's play to him. He looks over to me and, with the one eye he had, he winks. I look away and roll my eyes. Why is he hitting on me in the middle of this commotion? 

He proceeds to go into fighting stance, taking out his left arm from his sleeve. He grabs his blade, runs to the monster, and proceeds to cut it in half with one swing. Big fucking whoop. "Hey!!" I hear as Tidus and the group run up to him. He stands there nonchalantly. Tidus acts giddy as he exclaimes to me: "Rose! I want you to meet somebody!" I walk over to them. "Rose, this is Aur"- "We've met." I said quickly, cutting off Tidus. He looks at Auron then looks at me. "Okay….." Auron puts his hand on Tidus's shoulder. "We should talk." Tidus looks at Auron, confused. Tidus then shrugs and follows him. I begin to walk back to the stadium as I heard Auron call my name. He called me over. "I need to talk to you, too. I know that there are a lot of answers you want from me."

I followed him. He knows much more than he's going to tell me. I will find out who I am, in this world, anyway.


	3. Questions & Answers For now, anyway

A Fantasy's Legend

Chapter 3

By: Momentary Dead King

Disclaimer(s): I don't own nothing! (Yes, the bad grammar was intentional.)

*………* Thoughts

~~~~~~

We walked towards an empty dock, which were full of crates. I sit on the lowest crate, and watch Auron talk to Tidus. Whatever Auron said to him must be something big, because Tidus is acting like he's having a emotional breakdown. After a few minutes, Tidus calms down and walks away, leaving Auron alone with me. He walks towards me and leans on the crate next to me. He said he was going to give me answers, so the first question that popped into my head was:

"How do _you_ know Zieg?"

Before I could even ask, he answered: "Zieg came the same way you did." "How" I asked with an uncharacteristically eagerness in my voice. "Falling out of the sky, how else?" he replied flatly. I sigh in disappointment. He's fucking around with me. "Listen, unless you want me to ruin your nice trench, I suggest you cut the shit." I said quietly. He chuckles out loud. "So ready to jump and fight. _Just like Zieg._" He states. I sit with my anger rising. I asked again: "How do _you_ know Zieg?" He stands there with no emotion on his face. "When Lord Braska and I went to Bevelle, there were two prisoners we wanted to see. One of them was Jecht, Tidus's father. The other was Zieg." 

I say nothing, just listening to his words, trying to understand them. "Both men didn't know how to get home and Lord Braska promised to find a way home from them. They agreed to become guardians of Lord Braska. When we fought Sin for the first time….." "Yes?" He stopped and looked towards the sky. "What? Somebody died?" I asked. "When we fought Sin, we 'won', and Zieg went home." "Obviously, I saw him come out of his petrified state, but- "He wasn't the same man as before." Auron cut me off. I sat there, stunned as he continued. "He completely forgot about the Dragon Campaign and about you. He remarried and had a son named Dart. You watched after him and fought by his side, teaching him about the Dragon Campaign the Red Eye Dragoon that Zieg used to own." I remained silent. He said all of this like he was reading it out of a book.

He looks at me and says: "Zieg used to talk about you constantly." I felt a little relieved that he remembered me. "He had a small picture of you, saying that you the most beautiful wife he ever- "Wife?" I asked. He laughed quietly. "I guessed he stretched the truth a little." "We were engaged, but we never married….." I said sadly. *Why am I expressing so much emotion to him? I don't know this man but………it feels right.*

There was something else bothering me: "What do you have to do with me?" I Looked back to the sky. "I made a promise, and I keep my words." "Is that what you were discussing with Tidus?" I asked. *Why do I care……?* "Something relating to that." He replied. *It's none of my business, but there's something wrong here…..* "What promise did you make to Zieg?" I asked impatiently. He looks at me with sad eyes. "That I would protect you. Watch over you." He begins to walk away as I take that in. *Protect me?!? It was like he knew he wasn't going to come home….* 

"What are you, some kind of angel?" He laughs and turns back. "I'm no angel." He says confidently. "Lets go, we have temples to got to, plus I need to introduce myself to Yuna." I jump off the crate and followed him, not knowing how right I was.

He head up to, what I think, is the exit of the city, where the group is waiting. Auron walks up to Yuna and she does that religious pose. "Sir Auron, it is such an honor." Yuna says. "Yuna, if you don't mind, I want to become your guardian." I stated. Yuna looked flushed at the thought. "Of course, Sir Auron. It's an honor." She said politely. He then points to Tidus and I. "They are coming with us. This one" He points to Tidus. "I promised Jecht and her" He points to me. "I promised Zieg." Looks of surprise and shock filled the group's faces. Lulu was the first to speak. "So you _are_ the Matron! Why didn't you say anything?" I had nothing to say, so I looked around to see Auron eyeing me, which gave me the message of "Play Along". "I guess the toxin must've damaged my memory more than I realized?" I half said, half asked. Thankfully, they bought it.

"We need to get going. We're going to pass through the Highroad, into Moonflow, and then into Guadosalam." Auron stated. I looked towards him, a little annoyed. *Ok, who made him leader? Everybody is agreeing with him, like he's some God. He's just a guardian, nothing more, nothing less.*

As they walk away, I stand there. They turn back and asked: "What are you waiting for? We have to go." "Says who?" I asked. Auron spoke: "I said." He answered with a tone of impatience in his voice. "Since when were you the leader? If I remembered correctly, this is Yuna's journey or pilgrimage. Not yours." I replied. I walked up to them and Wakka scratches his head. "What's your problem?" I looked at them, shrugging. "Nothing. Just maybe that I don't like how this group has turned into the "Kiss _Sir _Auron's Ass Club."(A.N.: 5 points for however caught that reference! ~^.^~) I replied. I see Tidus stifling a laugh and Lulu elbowing him in the stomach as a response. Auron says nothing as I walk ahead of the group. 

A couple a feet away from them, I turn around on shouted with as much sarcasm as humanly possible: "Hurry up! _Sir Auron_ says that we have to gooooooooooooo!!!!!!" Tidus starts laughing like an idiot, unable to contain himself any longer. Lulu shakes her head, Wakka stands there, looking confused. Yuna coughs very loudly. Kimarhi and Auron show no emotion whatsoever.

They start walking towards me and I begin walking, unknown to the fact that this was not my final chapter. This is a beginning a whole new story.

~~~~~~

Ok, a little note here. I know that I'm missing some storyline parts from FFX, but if I followed and wrote every little detail, this Fic will end up having like 50 chapters, & I'll get too bored or tired (whichever comes first) to finish. So I'll only be putting the really important stuff that happened in FFX here, which is a lot in itself. 

Anyway, I hope you've been enjoying reading as I have writing it. ~(^.~)~


End file.
